Kitsunu's Stage
by Jeffiner
Summary: Miroku is on his own for now, waiting for everyone to return when he is awoken from a horrible dream, he suspects something wrong when he senses Naraku's aura and goes to explore it. He meets a mysterious woman and they travel together. Mwah
1. Default Chapter

Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 1

The scent of her half demon blood soaked the air around her, the smell sickening even to herself. Her face was of great beauty but currently portrayed her twisted agony as she leaned against the base of a large old tree. Blood stained the soil around her along with her black cloak, where the wound was becoming worse. Her side was torn open revealing a huge gash that looked as though she had nearly been impaled. Her cloak was clipped with a small medal at her neck, and the clips continued all the way down to her waist where the cloak parted revealing her black and gray pants and black combat boots. A belt was tied around her waist containing assorted items, including a holster for a blade, which was attached around her thigh with a piece of leather. She carefully covered the wound trying to stop the increasing blood flow. She was currently wearing long white gloves, which were stained heavily with her dark blood. Her face was lightly flushed as the poison slowly spread from the mouth of the wound. Her midnight black hair remained still; it was knee length and silk-like as it was positioned in an odd style, one very similar to Sailor Moon's. Her faintly red demon-like eyes scanned her surroundings intensely. If she was found now, her chances of victory were slim. She knew a mere human would have died hours ago, and although she was indeed born a human, she was no longer classified as one.

"Damn you Naraku, this poison is sure to stay with me, and this wound," she thought as the blood flow started to cease lightly. She knew in the morning she would be able to travel again, if she took many precautions. The pain and the overriding scent of her own blood dulled her senses. With the sun now gone from the horizon and the moon vividly shinning down on her, as she winced again. She had experienced worse pains before, but this poison was making it hard to breathe. She shut her eyes tightly as she straightened up against the tree's base "This is scent is making me sick." She thought her demon senses unable to sense anything other then the stench of her own blood. Her already naturally pale and frail skin was slightly less colored. "I can't fall unconscious," she thought, still gripping her side. She then let go for a second as she ripped the sleeve of her cloak off and pressed it to the wound as the blood flow slowed to a trickle. She had remembered it clearly as her vision began to haze. She had been attacked by no other then the wind sorceresses Kagura, a minion of Naraku's. Similar to Kagura, this girl who appeared to be no older than 18, was an experienced sorceresses, but she had been attacked without warning and now, she regretted it greatly.

A monk wandered through the forest that night; he had been awakened with a start from the most realistic dream, and the ominous presence of Naraku himself. His jet-black hair was short and pulled into a very small ponytail; his bangs ended just before his brows. He wore a stern expression over his handsome yet serious face. He, like any other monk, wore the monk's cloth, a black kimono robe, with a dark purple slash tied at the chest and extending down to his ankles. He held tightly in hand a golden staff, a defensive weapon to which he had become accustomed. His name was Miroku; he constantly traveled with a group of people who, like himself, hated Naraku beyond any other. He continued on his way he sensing a minor evil in the area. He continued in that direction. The girl who had been in his dream had been extremely beautiful, but he was sure he had never seen her before. Perhaps a trap laid by Naraku to lure him away, but in his dream the girl was near dying, and this is what kept him going. The rest of the gang had gone their separate ways until Kagome had returned from her era. She supposedly lived in the 'present' day Japan, where as they lived in the Feudal era. He continued as he heard a faint noise. The wind rustled through the trees and bushes creating an eerie silence as he stopped walking and looked in the direction from which the small sound had come from. He was sure he had heard it and sped up in that direction as he then came upon the blood stained ground and looked up in the clearing. There leaning up against a huge tree was a maiden, the exact one from his dream. He had only gotten glimpses of her, but he was sure of it, it was her. Her eyes were closed as she flinched slightly and reopened them, a golden glow emanating from them. She saw him, such a monk, she had never seen before. She pulled out her dagger with much struggling; she appeared so weak she could barely even lift her dagger.

" Name yourself." She said, firmly breaking the silence, but the pain of her wound had escaped in her voice, and she breathed deeply never taking her eyes off him, scanning him several times. Miroku gazed down upon her and replied,

" My Lady, please I am known as Miroku, and I would cause no harm to such a beautiful maiden as yourself…I only wish to help." he cautiously took a few steps closer cautiously and knelt at her side. She gazed up at him, usually she never trusted a soul, but it was something in his eyes that had trapped her into trusting him. She had never felt that way about any mortal, or demon, for that matter. His charming smile had calmed her down as she sheathed her dagger with much hesitation. " My, my, these wounds are serious, I must ask that you allow me to carry you back to the village where I've been staying at. There's a priestess there who can take care of these wounds for you. But for now…" He said his voice trailing. He took off the top section of his purple slash and ripped a good part of it off and carefully wrapped it around her abdomen stopping the blood flow the best he could for now. She nodded she would have blushed, but her face was already so flushed from the poison she was still experiencing. No one in this era had ever offered a helping hand to her, nor had they seen anything more in her than her almost demon-like eyes, he seemed to not mind, or notice.

He slowly lifted her up in both of his strong arms. He did this with such care that he caused none of her wounds any more pain, and the poison did not spread from its current location. She became comfortable in his arms receiving his warmth as she was held into his body. She closed her eyes feeling safe. She had never once trusted any one this closely. What was so different about this monk, Miroku, she didn't understand. He noticed that she had closed her eyes yet she had not fallen asleep, and her breathing was still slightly irregular. He was amazed that she had survived such a wound at all. It looked nearly fatal. He broke the silence between them as he asked softly

" Would it be too much to ask of your name, my lady?" He asked smiling sincerely.

She found herself looking away from his enchanting smile, "I am known as Kitsunu," she answered using a very expressionless tone.

" Kitsunu," he repeated, " That is a very beautiful and unique name. " He walked at a normal pace holding her up with little effort, so it appeared. He then asked "Also might I ask, how did you obtain such ghastly wounds?" He wondered. Curious to if she was attacked by Naraku, or knew of him at all, or if this was yet another trap.

" I was attacked, by a minion of my most hated and formidable foe," she said flatly, her eyes remaining closed as the night sky twinkled with millions of stars and the night grew dimmer. " I'm not sure if someone such as yourself has heard of such a demon, or if I should even mention his name, but, the demon calls himself Naraku." She said revealing more to him, than she had to anyone else. His eyes narrowed slightly.

" So, it was Naraku. He was here. But, what business would he have attacking such a fragile woman, perhaps there is something I am missing here," he thought as he answered, " I have had my confrontations with that very same demon." He didn't push the matter any further, after all she was wounded, she must have wanted to rest. After taking such a wound, speaking of such a terrible demon was not a good conversation, so he remained silent. After remaining silent for a while, she fell asleep in his warm arms, his kind eyes watching over her. She felt safe for once in her life, and she had even slept dreamlessly, which was a thing she had craved for years.

She awoke in the room of a small hut. She was under blankets and her wound had been treated. The poison had seemed to have been cured, and was out of her system. It was not even a factor any longer, but her wound still healing slowly. She sat up and looked around. To her right, leaning against a wall of the hut, was Miroku. His head was tilted down and his eyes were closed, his staff leaning against his shoulder, as he appeared to be sleeping. She looked at a window to see the sunlight pouring down on the floor in front of her. She scrunched her knees up into her body and sat up on her futon.

Miroku didn't move but broke the silence as he stated,

" You're awake, and I am certainly relieved. I was becoming fearful that your injuries had gotten the better of you." He then perked up slightly and smiled reassuring her that she was safe. She then realized she was in the clothes of a Miko, different from the ones she had been wearing meaning… her cheeks began to take on a light red, noticing there was no one else around. A very elderly woman then pulled the mat hanging over the door to the side interrupting her train of thought; she was wearing the same attire.

" Are ye ok? Those were some serious wounds ye had, but I did the best I could tending to them," She said. Kitsunu slowly stopped blushing and sighed in relief, realizing there were other people here, and it most likely wasn't Miroku who had changed her clothing while she was unconscious.

" Thank you." She replied as she then bowed slightly still sitting on her mattress.

" I am the priestess Keade," She said introducing herself, " ye be, Kitsunu as Miroku said, Aye?" She spoke while tending to the fire that kept the room warm.

" Yes…" She answered blankly, "Why are these people being so kind to me, I have never met such people in this era," she thought glancing at both of them. She than smiled lightly

"Thank you both for your generosity. I should be leaving. I don't mean to cause you any more trouble," she said as she slowly stood up, her wound not making that much of a difference, for it had healed a great deal. Miroku stood up beside her.

" Please Lady Kitsunu, stay here, I cannot help but fret that possibly your wounds are too dire for you to persist on your journey," he said, taking her hand in both of his.

She noticed how concerned he actually was about her. She felt a certain anxiety about staying. She then noticed the lonely look in the monk's eyes; this had convinced her " If its not too much trouble." She said, her voice trailing.

"Not in the least," he replied. Keade then nodded and went off on her way out of the hut. She had business as a priestess, and she had jobs to attend to. Miroku and Kitsunu both sat down together. He noticed her glancing at his right hand. She sensed an odd aura coming from it, what it could have been was beyond her. She noticed he wore a sleeve going up the arm and pray beads wrapped all the way around as if concealing something. Miroku then broke the silence, holding his right hand in his left in front of his body.

"Recall when I said I knew of Naraku?" he asked now in a serious tone. She answered with a simple nod, noticing the stern tone of voice. He continued, "This is a wind tunnel, a void, in my right hand that sucks in anything in its path. It was given to my grandfather who fought with Naraku several different times, on their last battle, his hand was pierced through with scroll and the air void as been passed down to me. Eventually I will be sucked in to the wind tunnel, unless I can defeat Naraku. Once he is dead, the curse will be broken."

" You mean, your going to die…?" She asked sounding worried. He took her hands in his again. " My lady, you are concerned for my well fare?" He asked looked down at her.

" Well…yes…I mean you did save me," she answered slowly.

" Then would you consider," He paused. Did he really want to ask her that question? He then put her hands down " Oh, Never mind," He said sighing. Why he had not been able to ask her the question he asked all women was beyond him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked at him dumbfounded. He then looked at her, her wounds had healed so quickly… and her eyes, could she be? But, then, that might be enough to ruin all his hopes and dreams. "May I ask something of you? Why did Naraku attack you?" He asked curious to her relationship with Naraku. She looked to the ground next to them. She said nothing at first; she had never told any one her past. She then started,

" A while ago, my soul was fated to be imprisoned so my body could be used as a shell for a more powerful demon. It's said that my soul was too large to be imprisoned, but I think I was just lucky, and I escaped with most of my soul still intact, although some of it had been imprisoned." She pausing she then continued, "A demon was able to take possession of the part of my soul that was missing, however. That's were I obtained these demon like eyes of mine, and I became weaker to its power over me. I held it off for the longest time. Then the Jewel of Four Souls was spilt into hundreds of different pieces. I started collecting them, sure that other demons would use them for nothing but their evil doings. I had trained hard those years to become a stronger fighter and person in hopes that I could return to my original human form. I collected quite a few, and Naraku became interested in taking them from me using the most devious way possible. Being the innocent fool I was, I believed him when he told me he could free me from my half-possessed state and in turn all I had to do was give him my shards of the jewel. Naturally I did, wanting freedom more then anything. He cursed me with this amulet…" She removed it from under her Miko's shirt. " It did the opposite of his promise and strengthened the demon within my human body. I now still possess my human form but I was gifted demon abilities, which has become a useful attribute, but sometimes I am unable to control my human state, and lose it to a demon form of myself. Soon my soul will be lost completely. That is why I must kill Naraku, before I can allow that to be resigned as my fate." She sighed as she finished her agonizing tale.

Miroku blinked. The pain she had gone through to be where she was today was incredible, and like himself, she was cursed and her time would soon be up.

"So you're not a demon… And can once again become human?" He asked

She nodded, smiling softly, and then added

" And so I'm forced to wear this vulgar necklace until I can destroy him myself, although it is becoming clear will be harder then I thought. " She said flatly Miroku signed in relief, she wasn't a demon, and he then smiled

"At least I'm not the only one forced to wear jewelry bearing a curse." He smirked. He then stood up offering a hand so she could as well " Why don't we travel together? I'm sure we have a better chance if we work together." She took his hand and smiled as he heaved her up.

" Sounds ok to me, if you're sure you want to risk traveling with me." Miroku nodded. He wanted to travel with her, and he could see all of the things that had happened to her had changed her. He wanted her to be happy again, and he wanted to be with her.

Both Miroku and Kitsunu walked to the outer reaches of the village when Keade caught up with them.

" Miroku, do ye think it wise to leave now, for InuYasha and the group will be worried about ye," Miroku shook his head. His mind was set, and he was going with Kitsunu.

" Just tell them not to fret, I'll catch up with them soon enough." He answered.

"Well, ye take care of ye self. " Keade replied as she waved, they were off. Soon they had left and had entered the forest, that in which Kitsunu had been attacked in

"I suggest we go to the place I was attacked first. With my abilities and I might be able to get some of Kagura's blood." Kitsunu said as she continued walking. Miroku looked at her,

"You mean to say you fought Kagura?" She nodded. "She must be more powerful then I thought," he thought scanning over her again. Kitsunu smirked,

" I wounded her as well. In fact, I can smell the blood already, it's near." She then came to the clearing and saw the bloodstained earth exactly as she had remembered it. She looked around. Most of it was her blood, from her abdominal wound. He then spotted an area in the reddish brown dirt that was stained with Kagura's blood. She bent over taking a handful of the earth. Miroku watched intensely as she did this. He had been standing right behind her and now had a perfect position to… no, he couldn't do that, he had to resist temptation. But, the urge was irresistible, and as fate would have it, he reached over and fondled her behind. Her eyes widened in shock as he did this, she was so surprised by the randomness of this perverted movement. She lost her balance, falling forwards into the dirt. She shot back up as quickly as she had fallen and faced him.

"WHAT KIND OF MONK ARE YOU!?" she screamed, her eyes gleaming with fury and clenching her fists in rage.

" Ah-heh heh." He muttered messaging the nape of his neck, an anime sweat drop forming. She then slapped him hard across the face.

"For Buddha's sake, keep your hands to yourself." She grumbled as she knelt back down to the patch of earth where Kagura's scent was, making sure her behind was far out of reach. He sighed. He had done it, and although he knew he had upset her, he had enjoyed it, as usual. Trying to make amends he knelt down next to her and looked at the ground in her gloved hand.

"Is that Kagura's blood?" he asked leaning most of his weight on his staff in his right hand.

" Indeed it is, and I think I can track her scent from here," She replied, dropping the soil and standing up. She looked at Miroku who had stood up with her.

"But, wouldn't have Kagura escaped on her feather, as she usually does?" He asked looking back at the crimson soil.

"Would have," She said as she flicked her fingers. In between her index and middle finger were the two feathers Kagura used as transportation, the ones she had positioned in her hair, " but I managed to pilfer these in our confrontation."

Only a short way farther into the forest wandered a gravely injured Kagura. She hadn't managed to make it very far, as she had rested trying to heal her wound, but Naraku hadn't healed it. Kagura had failed him again; she hadn't at all obtained the jewel shards Kitsunu possessed. She held the tattered kimono barely covering her wound, which began at her shoulder, and went across her upper chest and ended right before her other arm. The wound had only stopped bleeding a little while ago, and she had lost a lot of blood. Her black hair was still barely pulled back, pieces of it escaping its position and trailing down her neck. Her colorful kimono still covered all of her upper body, but was torn enough to see the direct path of the wound she had been given.

" Damn that Kitsunu for taking my transportation feathers! Now I'm stuck here with this damned wound! It's actually enough to kill me…if Naraku decides to let me die," she thought as she continued slowly on her way, limping slightly from the wound.

Kitsunu was on her way following the dimming scent of Kagura's blood, Miroku followed close behind. He watched her with pity, she was so beautiful, yet she was forced to handle such pain, and her fighting skills as far as he knew, were amazing. She glanced back at him and caught the pitiful look in his eyes.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked a little perturbed by his stare.

" Huh, nothing," he said, it was quite obvious he was lying, but she didn't force the matter. He then changed the subject.

" Are we close?" She shook her head in disappointment

" We still have ways to go before we catch up with her." She replied. He then seized this opportunity to get closer to her and took her hand in his as they walked, praying she wouldn't take it back or reject him. Although, the way he had touched her before, however, there was a good chance she would. Her cheeks became a light pink as she realized he was holding her hand as they walked side by side. She wanted to keep her hand there but something in the back of her head told her otherwise, "You can't get close to anyone. Remember what has to be done." It echoed through her thoughts as she took her hand from his. She used it to causally brush the bangs out of her eyes, and then looked up at the sunny noon sky.

" It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she asked in a cheery voice, flashing a fake smile.

Miroku sighed heavily, placing his hand back at his side, the other around his staff as he replied in the best undefeated voice he could possibly manage,

" Indeed, it is wonderful…"

She felt bad. She had wanted so desperately to let him hold her hand, and she could tell she had hurt him. She looked at him sorrowfully as his eyes were closed, and they both continued. Little conversation had been exchanged as she realized how close they were to Kagura. She sped up a little

"Come on, she's close!" Kitsunu said as Miroku caught up with her pace. She stopped at a clearing, there she was, her fan tightly clenched and closed in her right hand, the other over her wound. Kagura instantly noticed the monk, and the fact that Kitsunu's wound had basically healed where hers was getting the better of her. She let out a noise of disgust as she snapped open her fan with a loud _FWAK_ breaking the silence.

" Kitsunu, I see you have caught up with me, and the monk with the hell hole as well." Her wound then cleanly sealed itself up; "Naraku is giving me another chance I see…" she thought and felt renewed, the wound gone. Kitsunu tensed, ready to fight, her dagger had already been drawn, and she gave it a good flick and it transformed into a long one-handed blade with ancient text running up the side of the sharp and fresh metal.


	2. Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 2

Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 2

Kagura sneered as she moved her fan quickly to the other side of her body and flicked it, summoning large amounts of wind blades that flew at them fiercely. Behind Kagura poison insects swarmed from nowhere. There was no way Miroku would be able to use his wind tunnel to end this battle. Miroku let go of the prayer beads on his hand. Seeing all the insects, he decided he would only use his wind tunnel in emergency, and Kitsunu looked as if she could handle it. Kitsunu blocked each one with the simple movement of her sword and charged at Kagura with increasing speed. She said nothing as she held her sword only a foot away from Kagura. Miroku then ran into the scene wanting to help. He went to Kagura's side ready to attack with his staff. Kagura then turned harshly and sent the blades flying his way. His eyes widened as they came at him from such a short distance.

A loud metallic sound entering the flesh rang over all other noises causing Miroku to flinch after he had successfully fended off the attack. Kagura's eyes widened in extreme pain, she gasped taking steps back as Kitsunu's sword was thrust out of her upper chest.

"You go now and tell Naraku I will not die so easily, and this attempt was pitiful," Kitsunu said harshly as she sheathed her dagger. Kagura then quickly snatched her feather back from Kitsunu and flicked it in her index finger and jumped upon it. Spinning away as she glared down at both of them, the dark liquid pouring from her wound. Kitsunu sighed, "At this rate, my time will be up before I even fight Naraku in person." She thought dissatisfied as she exhaled deeply. She then looked to Miroku who was a bit surprised by the suddenness of everything; she looked at him sincerely concerned. "Are you ok, Lord Miroku?" she asked

"Yes, Lady Kitsunu, I'm fine…" He answered noticing she had taken the time to ask and sounded so concerned. Could she truly be that worried about him? He had barely even been attacked. Kitsunu then perked up.

"Something is coming this way," she said looking in the direction of a high wind that was picking up. Miroku noticed this as well, holding his staff securely in front of himself. He then took a step in front of Kitsunu his staff raised in front of them both. Kitsunu noticed this action; he was attempting to protect her. A large amount of wind came out of nowhere, like a small tornado. Miroku recognized it at once. The tornado suddenly it stopped and out slid a very confident Kouga skimming across the earth facing both of them, his black hair tied high on his head, flowing with his rash movements. He stood up straight facing them.

"Where's Naraku? I know I trailed his despicable scent here." He said in a low growl, eyeing both the monk and the woman behind him. Then behind him appeared a human woman; she couldn't have been much older than 16. She was obviously a teleporter and wore a causal battle attire; a pair of black pants that ended exposing a pair of sandals, a shirt made mostly of the same wolf fur that Kouga's was made of but with a lot of black cloth similar to her pants. It was apparent she was not a demon, and didn't appear to be even half. Her eyes seemed a deep purple and her hair was a brown with a blackish tint to it, and it ended just a little past her shoulders. She was pale, yet she had a nice look to her, including a great amount of black under her eyes that seemed to amplify her seriousness, and her lips were a glossy black. These small attributes matched her perfectly. Kitsunu tensed seeing them both. Kouga then realized the monk to be the one who traveled with Kagome, the one with the wind tunnel in his right hand.

"You didn't answer me. Where's Naraku?" Kitsunu then perked up stepping to Miroku's side.

"Isn't it clear that he no longer here?" Kitsunu answered in annoyance.

" Look wench, I know he was here, his scent is still fresh." Kouga retorted glaring at her "So, all I want to know from you, is where is he now," He added sounding as if he was superior to them all. Miroku and the girl next to Kouga remained silent as they watched them argue.

"You incompetent mutt! An underling of Naraku was here, and obviously she isn't here any longer," she said as she took a step towards him. Kitsunu was no longer behind Miroku, but now standing in front, as they fought pointlessly. Her golden eyes narrowed.

"Look here, human, if you let Kagura get away…" Kouga said raising a clenched fist. The girl next to him took a step back, as if she knew what to expect.

" You'll do what wolf boy?" Kitsunu asked smirking. Her body already taking a fighting position; she wasn't even going waste her time with a weapon. He cracked his knuckles.

"Nothing for now, wench," he answered to all their surprise; he then turned and looked at Miroku.

"Before I leave you two wretches, how's my beloved Kagome?" he asked. The eyes of the girl next to him lit up with envy, it was quite obvious; she was in love with the demon.

" Kagome is fine." Miroku answered with a serious tone. "But I'm afraid you know just as well as I do, she does not have the same passionate feelings for you," he added watching Kouga's cocky expression fade. The girl then came into the discussion.

"Watch your choice of words monk." She snapped with a tone that signified she was upset with Kagome even being mentioned. She held a spear that was just about as long as she was tall. It's pointed tip facing the sky not yet in a defensive or attacking pose. Miroku then glared at her.

" And who might you be? I've never seen your face with Kouga before," he asked gripping his staff still.

"Ritsuko, that is what I go by. Not that it's any of your concern." she said with a pompous tone to her voice, tilting her head slightly so that some bangs cleared from her purple eyes "Well, you're wasting our time." Kitsunu said still irritated as she stood back up in a calm relaxed stance. Kouga then glared at her.

" You're not going any where." he scowled

"What would you gain by keeping us here?" She asked still in a calm mode. Miroku remained tense beside her; he then realized she didn't know about his jewel shards "Kit," he was going to warn her when he was cut short. Kouga had already taken the swift clean attack; she barely managed to dodge scooting to her side

"Damn he's fast," she thought with slightly widening amber eyes. She caught her breath as she did an elegant flip backwards regaining her footing and landing in a tense attacking position.

"That assault was futile. You're going to have to do a lot better then that to wound me," she said narrowing her eyes. Kouga only smirked

"Feh, you got lucky once. I doubt you can keep that up much longer you human bitch!" He said growling as he shot in for another attack. This time she dodged gracefully, dodging three more attacks with the same poise. Ritsuko then held her spear and took a few steps towards them.

" I'll assist Kouga…" she thought Miroku swiftly stood out in front of her countering her spear with his staff, in a tight lock between there weapons. He pushed a little harder shoveling her off his staff. He said nothing, glaring at her. Ritsuko charged again, " That was a mistake you bastard of a monk!" She attacked immediately, and repeatedly not allowing him time to catch his breath. He cleanly blocked each attack. Kitsunu did the same. She then looked at Kouga as she finished dodging another set of attacks, barely even breaking a sweat.

" I grow bored of this," she said flatly. Kouga was amazed; she was just as fast as him. No, that wasn't it, it was almost like she could predict where each one of his attacks were going. She then leaped in giving him a set of attacks to dodge and managed to kick him hard in the stomach, pushing in and using his body as a support as she flipped back and landed facing him. Kouga stood there stunned.

"You… wench," he growled, catching his breath that had been knocked out of him. Miroku saw this out of the corner of his eyes. This had stalled him slightly as the spear's tip just slid down his sleeve, barely cutting his arm, but tearing his robe. The crimson blood then started to emerge.

" You should pay more attention to your current battle." Ritsuko sneered. She then discarded her own advice land glanced at Kouga. She was stunned. That insignificant human girl, she was beating Kouga. The consequence of looking away was being smacked across the face with his staff, portraying blood.

"We'll finish this another time," she said, the hand not holding her spear now on her face, where the new wound had formed. Miroku stood there, as she teleported to Kouga's side.

" Are you ok, Kouga? " She asked, worried.

" I'm fine, but that bitch, she's dead," he said as he charged at her. She barely dodged as the punch nipped her arm

"what?" she thought her eyes a bit wider, "where is he getting this will power… is he that determined to beat me?" she thought. As another attack was brought forth, she barely dodged again and out of nowhere came a third, one she was unable to dodge. The kick shot her back into a hard, smooth rock. With a loud gasp and cry of pain, she was unable to move from her seated position against the rock. Breathing deeply, she found herself gaining a certain trait, which was never a good sign. She hit the rock with a loud _thud_, her frail back bringing her immense pain. She then felt herself lifted from her once seated position and pinned hard against the rock. She struggled to move but was unable to success in doing so.

"I warned you, human! That you would rue the day you ever came across me," he said in a dangerous tone.

"Kitsunu!" Miroku cried out in shock. Ritsuko stopped him from prying

"It's not your place to interfere, monk," she said sharply glaring at him with her narrowing eyes.

" No, heh, you haven't even begin to appreciate, I'm not in your pathetic rank of demon vermin," she said. Her tone had sharpened, and her bangs were covering her eyes with an eerie black shadow. Kouga felt this at once. The aura of this human girl, pulsed through him and Kitsunu instantly; she was no longer human. She didn't even struggle pushing him off her with such ease it was like he wasn't even applying pressure. He fell backwards off of her hitting the ground and glaring up at her. Kouga's instincts were never wrong, and now, they were alerting him of this girl. Her aura was massive, and he was getting a chill from her as if another presence had replaced her own. Miroku shared this feeling slightly, her aura had changed to boundaries of unless power, no human could even dream of producing. She kept her head tilted down, so her eyes were not visible. Kouga then leapt to Ritsuko's side.

"Come on, we're heading back," he said, his gaze not leaving Kitsunu for a second. Ritsuko was shocked,

" But, Kouga why?!" He then looked at her

"Shut up! We're leaving." A bit hurt, she teleported away, and Kouga ran as fast as he could.

Miroku ran to Kitsunu's side, entirely ignoring his own wound. A minute amount of blood made its way from her lips and trickled down her face to her chin, where it made its way slowly down her neck, stopping there.

"Kitsunu, are you aright!?" Miroku asked, holding both of her shoulders and trying to see into her eyes, but she wouldn't allow it.

" Miroku, I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me, is all…" She said as coughed quietly, covering her mouth with a gloved hand blocking some blood that threatened to escape, as she finished her statement. Unconvinced, Miroku allowed Kitsunu to lean on him as he walked her over to a tree deeper in the forest where they would be safe.

" I'm surprised you were able to walk with that wound…" Miroku said as he helped her sit down.

"I'm ashamed, I can't believe I allowed a kick to stun me for as long as it did," she said, smirking in disgust at herself.

"That was an attack with the power of a shard of the Shikon Jewel," Miroku explained.

"Y-you mean that bastard had a shard!?" she asked, wiping the blood from her mouth. Miroku nodded.

"Two, one imbedded in each leg." She coughed, her stomach still paining. She had not once allowed him to see her eyes. He scooted towards her; this movement was completely unnoticed by Kitsunu. After about 10 minutes of silence her breathing became regular, and she was fine, besides some slight stomach pain.

The sky had dimmed, and the day had been lost, the night stars searching across the sky. Kitsunu looked up and gazed. It amazed her how clear the stars were that night, clearer than she had ever seen them, or taken the time to notice them. Miroku gazed over at her studying the stars; Kitsunu noticed and faced him not saying a word.

" What is wrong, Lady Kitsunu, you seem a little dazed." Kitsunu realized what he was talking about and tilted her head, covering her eyes more.

" Nn-nothing, really," She said and as she did, before she could object, he had brushed her bangs out of her eyes, revealing two scarlet demon eyes. They glowed calmly and his eyes widened slightly. She sighed and leaned back against the tree,

"I'm sorry you had to see my eyes in such a state." She said emotionless even though she had been experiencing so many different emotions, mostly ashamed at what she had become.

"Is it… safe to be around you when your eyes are that intense color Kitsunu?" he asked not moving from his spot. He wasn't going to leave either way.

"Yes, now it's safe, I have control over this stage, but if I became any more demon, then it would become unsafe. I would never endanger you that way." She replied grimly.

"That's good, because, I don't think I would have left you… even if it wasn't safe," Miroku said smiling to himself and looking up at the stars as she had been. Kitsunu blinked, and as she reopened her eyes they returned to their normal golden shade almost instantly.

"Do you truly mean that Miroku?" She asked looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Of course Kitsunu, I could never depart from you in such a cruel manner," He answered relieved by the soft color her eyes to which they had returned. And he knew to himself, he wouldn't have been able to leave her even if his own life had been threatened. They were their original enchanting golden, every time he looked into them, he found himself feeling that way. She smiled softly and leaned back again. No one had ever treated her this way, and she had never felt the way she did about Miroku about any other person, let alone such a man. She then noticed that Miroku's blood scent was in the air. She looked at his arm "

"You were hurt? Why didn't you say something?" she asked, her voice alarmed over this wound that Miroku had barely even taken the time to notice. He shook his head.

" It's nothing." She wouldn't take that for answer as she ripped some of the bottom cloth from her own attire, allowing a clearer view of her combat boots. She then gently wrapped the fabric around his arm.

" That's the best I can do for now." She said as she finished dressing his wound with such care. Miroku looked at her sincerely

"Are you truly that concerned over my well fare Lady Kitsunu?" he asked with a solemn face.

"Of course I am Miroku," she said, a little out of her character. This monk, had changed her so much, she didn't even recognized herself. She used to be cold, and cared for nothing more then her own vengeance, but now, she was kind, considerate, and she felt…happy, even in her current condition; she had never been happier. He smiled; the enlightenment in her voice was truly soothing. He then broke the silence between them. " Kitsunu, you should rest. We have a bit of traveling to do tomorrow." He said in a reassuring voice.

She smiled and leaned on his healthy side, hoping he would allow it, even if she had taken back her hand before. That nagging voice had died inside of her. She had over ridden it. Miroku was a bit startled by her action, and it was then clear that she had trusted him. He didn't consider himself allowing her to lean on him, it was more like she was giving him the privileged of leaning on him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her a bit closer into his body. He hoped wasn't pushing it. She leaned her head on his strong upper chest, her bangs falling over her eyes and allowed him to hold her, keeping them both warm. She felt so natural this way, even though she had been blushing a light red, and he had as well, but Miroku wore a small smile as she fell asleep leaning on him.

"Enough Kanna." Naraku said sternly, everything he had witnessed in the mirror was enough to give him the information he needed. Kanna stopped the mirror from showing the two of them together. Naraku smiled deviously " So, The key to getting to Kitsunu is the monk. Perfect, I'm killing two birds with one stone," he smirked. Kanna stood there, the mirror still in hand, her blank stare watching Naraku as she listened to but didn't comprehend what exactly he was saying.


	3. Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 3

Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 3

Miroku had fallen asleep for no longer then three hours. As he awoke, Kitsunu was still asleep, and he still had a warm arm around her. He couldn't help but smile seeing her innocence as she slept. She woke up a bit later; it had taken her a moment to remember why she was asleep in someone's arms, but she remembered, she had fallen sleep. It had been the most peaceful slumber she had ever experienced, as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were closed but she could tell he wasn't sleeping. He then smiled and asked,

"Did you sleep well?" She smiled softly.

" Yes, I did," She answered her voice trailing.

"I'm happy to hear it," He said releasing her from his gentle hold and placing his hand loosely at his side.

She smiled and stood up offering a hand to help him up as well. He took it and stood up at her side. Kitsunu then looked at his arm; it seemed fine, but still…for a human that could cause some pain. He caught her staring at it and before he could reassure her it was fine she asked,

" Miroku… is your wound feeling any better?" He nodded.

"Thank you for your concern Kitsunu, but this is only a flesh wound, I'll be fine," he said convincingly although it had been paining him slightly. She smiled convinced by his cheery disposition. Noticing something was missing; Miroku looked around and then looked at his left hand. Realizing what wasn't there. Kitsunu noticed his frantic searching.

"What's wrong, Lord Miroku?" she questioned. He looked at her.

"That Ritsuko, she stole my staff!" he exclaimed.

"You mean she actually had the nerve to steal your staff…?" Kitsunu asked with a sarcastic yet annoyed tone; they didn't need any more postponement.

"Indeed." He replied. She nodded

"Well, we had better go get it back." She smirked as she began trailing Kouga's scent, it was so individual and vile she could still smell it mixed in with all the other scents in the area. Miroku followed after her almost instantly. Ritsuko sat at the edge of the tribe's territory turning her prize over in her hands. A few of the more friendly tribe members peered over a rock looking at her. One then asked,

"Where did you get that Ritsuko?" She smirked,

"I stole it during Kouga and my last confrontation with the monk and his tramp."

"Good steal," he answered. Kouga then appeared behind the two causing them to fall on their faces.

"Isn't that the monk's staff, Ritsuko?" he questioned. She smiled and held it out in front of her body proudly.

"Yes Kouga." She said craving his praise. She then added, "I stole it from the monk before we left." She smiled awaiting his reply. He smirked.

"Nice grab. But don't you think the monk and that wench will come back for it?" He said taking a step closer to her looking into her deceitful, scheming eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly why I took it!" she exclaimed,

"To direct them here?!" He asked confused and angered by her statement.

"Well, let's face it, we don't have any leads to Naraku, so I figured if we lead the monk and that whore back here for the staff, then let them go free we can trail them until they meet up with Naraku again. Once that happens we can kill Naraku and then easily finish them off." She explained, she had this all planed out and it sounded like a good plan. Kouga took in everything she had said.

"Ritsuko…" He started rubbing his chin with his hand trying to find a loophole in her plan.

"That's genius!" he said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him in a friendly fashion and only for a second. Her cheeks turned a light scarlet, that was the first time he had ever held her or even praised her for that matter. Even if he hadn't felt what she had, she still cherished every second of it. He was amazed by her plan; maybe the human wench was worth something after all. She held tightly onto the staff; it was her ticket to being noticed and appreciated.

Kitsunu was still walking trying to trail his scent still, and Miroku walking close behind. She came across a clearing she had been walking in a mountain forest area and now the earth was a light brown, and there was a huge steep cliff to her right. Kouga perked up,

"I'm catching their scents near by." with that he ran a good distance and slid down the cliff, a huge amount of dust concealing him as Kitsunu and Miroku both tensed, ready for anything as the dust mounted making it almost impossible to see. As the dust cleared before their eyes, revealed Ritsuko holding Miroku's staff and Kouga standing straight up and facing them with a smug little smile on his face.

"So, we meet again. What brings you to my territory, wretches?" Kouga asked, although it was very obvious why they were there.

"I think you know why we're here. Now return the staff before I actually do some damage," she said in an impulsive manner as she remained in a calm position. She wasn't going to use her physical attacks this time. He smirked,

"Oh, touchy, touchy." He then gestured for Ritsuko to stand behind him.

"We have a score to settle, you reckless wretch of a mortal." Kouga announced. Kitsunu sighed.

"I don't have the time to fight every petty demon that gets in my way, including yourself, so return the staff, this is the last time I am going to repeat myself," she said in a very confident yet annoyed voice. Kouga only glared.

"Keh, you're going to have to take it from us!" he said leaping at her with intense speed; she leaped gracefully out of the way. He faced her with intense eyes,

"It was a mistake to provoke this…" she said calmly. She then unexpectedly flung her gloved right hand out in front of her body. A small black glow emanated from her hand and flew fierce at the predator. Kouga narrowly dodged the attack, the speeds being so great. Her eyes narrowed,

"So, how long do you think you can keep that up?" She asked smirking. He only gave her a deadly look.

"Until I can finish you vermin off!" he retorted as he flew at her. She dodged and sent more of her black and almost shadow-like attacks flying his way, the small beams of power, effortless to conjure. Though these attacks didn't look very powerful, nor did they look like something that was hard to manage. She made it appear as if she could not do any better then those simple attacks, though this went unnoticed.

They did however notice that she was easily able to counter his every attack. Finally Kitsunu grew bored of this method and leapt at him at speeds he could barely recognize. He was unfazed by this as he blindly ran at her; their speeds were equally matched thanks to his jewel shards. He had managed to hit her shoulder while her attacks pierced through four different locations on his arm, each one drawling a good deal of blood. He winced and let out a grunt in pain. His wounds becoming more evident, it had happened so fast; he hadn't even seen it coming. Kitsunu was now standing where Kouga had been only half a second ago, she was holding her shoulder not facing her opponent.

_That mutt face, he almost dislocated my shoulder, I can hardly move it…_ she thought. Miroku and Ritsuko were both astounded by the attacks. Miroku watched Kitsunu as she spun around acting as if no damage had been caused. Ritsuko had started to walk towards them but Kouga raised a hand.

"Stay back," he growled looking at Kitsunu with hatred glistening in his eyes. Miroku looked at Ritsuko holding _his_ staff. It was displeasing to see his staff in the hands of the likes of her. He then started towards her slowly at first; she hadn't noticed his movements behind her.

Kitsunu and Kouga continued to attack one another, Kouga's arm useless, and Kitsunu was barely able to lift hers. They both managed to attack, but Kitsunu still was using those attacks that seemed to easy, it was almost like she had to seem less powerful than she truly was; she did need her foes to think she was weak, so in the end, she would prevail.

Miroku then grabbed his staff, yanking it from Ritsuko; she just managed to keep a hold on it as she was jerked forward from his attempt to retrieve it. She growled, her deep purple eyes showing no mercy. They both kept a good hold on the staff, fighting for possession of it. Miroku getting a tighter hold on the staff as a light and unnoticeable blue surge of energy powered through it. Ritsuko let go as her hands burnt under the staff's power. She growled again and a spear appeared in her hands. She then attacked him forcing him to defend.

Kitsunu finally decided enough was enough and kicked him hard in the stomach, which was completely unexpected. Kouga knew he hadn't seen her move; she had just reappeared. Like she had skipped a whole movement and appeared where she needed to be. He remembered this as he flew into the side of the cliff slamming into it with great speed, causing dust to rise and rocks to fall.

Ritsuko and Miroku still struggled when she managed to knock the staff out of his hands. He gasped as it stuck in the ground. The end forced its way into the earth. She then held her spear close to his chest.

"This is your demise, monk," she said smirking. Kitsunu, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared next to Ritsuko. Not making a sound or saying a word she discretely knocked the spear out of her hands. It landed only feet away from Kouga who was still struggling to stand causing complete silence. Kitsunu then quickly kicked Ritsuko over next to Kouga so they were both on the opposite side of the clearing. Miroku then walked over, picking up his staff and turning it over and placing it back into the ground right side up and tightly clenching onto the prayer beads on his right arm.

"If you value your lives, I suggest you leave," he said in a stern voice his eyes portraying nothing more than his serious conduct. Ritsuko helped Kouga stand. As she retorted not allowing herself to believe that they had been victorious

"Fine, we got what we needed," they both glared as they teleported off. Kitsunu smirked,

"They're all talk." She then placed her hand, which was not wounded, on her hip, letting the other arm hang freely at her side. She didn't try to move it not wanting to provoke any unnecessary pain. Miroku smiled taking his staff back and walking over to her. He then noticed her arm, and winced slightly looking at it. She held her wound gently, noticing he was looking at her limp shoulder;

"It's really nothing to worry about," she said smiling slightly. He walked over closer to her placing her wounded arm over his shoulder, allowing her to walk comfortably by leaning her weight on him and not causing any preventable pain. She smiled softly,

"Thank you for your precautions Lord Miroku, but I think I can..." she was interrupted as he put a finger to her lips.

"Hush. It's fine, the most vital thing is that we get your arm mended," he said removing his finger and walking at a slow pace so that she could use him for support. She still thought this was a bit much, but it was sweet in a sense. Even over a small thing like her shoulder, it would be healed by the next morning and the sun was already beginning to fall from the sky. They found a suitable place to spend the night, and set up a small camp, which consisted of no more than a fire close by a small fresh water spring concealed deeply in the forest. They had been traveling in this forest before the nuisance that was Ritsuko and Kouga had interrupted their journey. Kitsunu leaned up against a large old tree and Miroku was next to her but gave her the space he felt she deserved. They remained silent for a time watching the stars and listening to the sounds of the forest. Kitsunu felt nothing and smiled softly, enjoying the peace for once.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," she said breaking the silence between them. She had been sitting crossed legged, her good arm and hand supporting her head. He returned a light smile slightly turning toward her and replied,

"Indeed they are… but their beauty cannot even compare to yours my lady." She blushed considerably; no one had ever complemented her on something like that before. She looked at him; he was still gazing up at the stars as if he had not said anything. She didn't know how to respond to such a thing. Her blush deepened as she realized she hadn't responded. She scooted a little closer and leaned on him. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment then looked into the fire. Perfectly content with her leaning on him, he sat straight up so that she was in a more comfortable position. She slowly dosed off, the fire's dying light reflecting off of their bodies. Miroku was unable to sleep, feeling as if he should be protecting her. He was lost in thought carelessly watching the stars slowly disappear as the sun peaked over the horizon. He knew just as well as anyone else that he was a womanizer, but why he felt different around her was becoming evident. Kitsunu was so different from the others, almost like Sango had been. He then remembered how Sango was and an odd emotion arose in his soul, he couldn't let this uneasy feeling of guilt escape him. He had left the group; no doubt they would be worried. They had agreed to travel together to slay Naraku for their own personal reasons. As he watched Kitsunu sleep peacefully, his arm around her shoulders, he smiled softly watching her breathe serenely. The morning sun had just appeared over the horizon as Kitsunu opened her eyes, although it had not been a friendly awakening. Miroku had awoken as well, Naraku's aura was a lot closer than they both would have liked to imagine. Kitsunu blushed noticing she was still leaning on Miroku, as she awoke from her dreamless sleep with a start.

"Kitsunu, you sense it as well," he said flatly, nothing but seriousness in his usually friendly tone. She nodded as she stood brushing the dirt off of her black cloak. Miroku grabbed his staff. He stood up as well and firmly said,

"There's a large possibility this is another one of Naraku's traps." Kitsunu looked at him, her eyes narrowing,

"What other alternative do we have then to fall into it?" She had an excellent point. How many other chances would they have to fight Naraku? This was their only option; besides, Miroku knew Naraku would soon attack them. Kitsunu looked at him as he nodded. Running into the enemy wasn't her favorite strategy, but what other choice did she have? They both looked in the direction where the aura was growing to massive proportions. Starting in that direction, with Miroku following almost instantaneously. They came to a clearing, the wind encircled the area; it seemed even the earth knew something evil was stirring.

From the sky, dropped a very graceful Kagura, leaving the safety of her feather, she remained crouched, her head slanted down and her fan held securely across her body. Both Miroku and Kitsunu tensed, as swarms of demons, including the poison insects, gathered almost instantly after she landed. She then looked up, standing with the ease of a guest. She smiled smugly watching them in their offensive positions, as the demons hovered, ambitious to slaughter the humans. Kagura, her smug smile plastered on her face, said in a confident tone,

"It's humorous how Naraku sends so many demons and myself just to take care of vermin such as yourselves, such a waste," Her voice had a fake cheeriness as she snapped her fan open with a swift movement. Kitsunu sensed nothing else. This couldn't be it. Naraku was smarter than that; he would never send just Kagura and some demons into battle alone. Either way it didn't look like she had much time to think it over as Kagura signaled the demons to attack. With effortless attacks Kitsunu defended herself, not once being touched. Miroku struggled but was able to keep himself unscathed. Kitsunu had already killed off most of them distracted by the seemingly endless amount.

Kagura took advantage of this and sent several wind blades her way. Kitsunu glared, and fended off a demon as quickly as she could when another attacked her. She was unable to dodge both, and a wind blade cleanly slit up her arm drawing a great deal of blood to spray through the air. Her eyes widened as she quickly grasped onto her wound trying to stop the blood. She hissed at the pain. Little did any of them know that both Ritsuko and Kouga were watching from a distance, waiting for either the wretches to die or Naraku to appear. Miroku witnessed this distressed by her own signs of pain. He screamed killing a few demons without thinking about it and rushing to her side. She grimaced again trying to ignore the agonizing pain. Miroku felt so meager unable to help her. All he could do was fend off a few more demons. Kitsunu smirked, ignoring the pain, grabbing her sword and killing random demons. She then gained strength she didn't have and killed enough so that not even a large fraction of the original group remained. She glared at Kagura and Miroku was forced to take some steps away from her as demons attacked him backwards.

Kagura kept taking steps back as if she were leading her away from Miroku on purpose, the demons doing the same. Kitsunu killed any demon that came close, ruthlessly looking at Kagura with intense eyes. They remained golden, but threatened to change to red at any second. Kagura smiled, they had both fallen for it. A demon attacked Miroku from behind and he was forced to spin around. To his horror he saw his own reflection. Then he saw Kanna, expressionless, holding the mirror. Naraku stood beside her. Kitsunu looked away, her eyes widening in complete terror; she now knew what Naraku was planning.

"Miroku!" she screamed killing the last demons instantly with only the sound of her voice echoing through them with demon intensity. But then again, that's only what it had appeared to look like, her voice shattering the demons. Kagura felt it as well, pulsing through her body, but it wasn't the sound. She knew what it was and a new respect and fear for Kitsunu grew in her. She winced and backed away, preparing to take leave on her feather. Kitsunu, still holding her wound watched in dismay. Ritsuko and Kouga watched, Kouga really didn't care what happened to them. Ritsuko, on the other hand, having human morals felt as if she should help them. Kanna then said,

"Look into the mirror, see your soul" quietly in an eerie voice as she twisted the mirror. Miroku's reflection bounced back at him; he felt weaker as he looked into it. Kitsunu felt completely helpless as she watched unable to bring herself to move and didn't know what to do either way. Fear pulsed through her like it had only once before. Kagura watched smirking along with Naraku, Kanna ready to take Miroku's soul, Kitsunu completely immobilized, and Kouga and Ritsuko watching over them. The silence was then broke as Naraku started to laugh in a sinister pleasure.


	4. Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 4

Kitsunu's Stage: Chapter 4

Miroku found himself face-to-face with Kanna and her mirror. One wrong move and his soul would be stolen he remembered witnessing this before. As she readied the mirror, Ritsuko, from seemingly nowhere, teleported close behind Naraku, slamming a long, pointed spear into his back, giving Miroku time to change position and placement.

" Heh... " Naraku muttered as a wooden doll, a golem that had been used to create a fake Naraku, with his hair wrapped around it fell to the ground. Kanna stood there, watching it fall and listened to it echo as it hit the ground. Ritsuko now held a blood-drenched spear in her hand.

"I'd get out, monk." Ritsuko said. "I'm taking down this one for Kouga," Ritsuko screamed, glaring at Kanna. Without Naraku's orders, would Kanna attack her? She touched the tip of the spear to the mirror, jumping up a bit and kicking off of it, trying to drive the spear into the mirror.

" No! Ritsuko" Kitsunu screamed, seeing what she had done out of the corner of her eyes still having to defend herself from Kagura's now continuous attacks. Kanna turned the mirror reflecting the attack and throwing Ritsuko off the mirror. Kouga had run out to her side, seeing that Naraku was a fake. Along with Ritsuko, the spear was reflected and driven straight through the right side of her torso, right beside her shoulder. She sat up, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face as the clothes on her chest took to a deep red color. She clutched onto the spear in pain, breathing heavily. Kouga caught her in mid air before she could hit the ground. Kitsunu attempted to dodge another set of attacks from Kagura, but was unsuccessful so distracted trying to watch them that she was unable to dodge the next set that came at an increasing speed. Four unforgivable wind blades sank deep into her right arm, leg, and abdomen. She let out a noise of pain, and as she slid on the ground a trail of blood and dust followed her. She winced in pain one last time. As she finally was unable to get up again, her vision become blurred as she involuntarily closed her now red eyes.

Miroku rushed to Kitsunu's side.

"Damnit..." he said quietly. Quickly and a bit messily, as Kagura watched, laughing, he wrapped her abdomen in cloth to slow the bleeding. Her arm and leg would be able to survive. Ritsuko stood up weakly, backing away from Kouga, her hand still on the spear which protruded from her back, having gone right through her flesh.

"So, you two will die together... how perfect" Kagura laughed as she flicked her fan "Serpent's blade dance " she announced. Kouga aided her the best he could. Because he wasn't too keen on how to treat such a wound, and she was human, Kouga then became afraid that she would breathe her last and decided he had to do something. Miroku stood up.

"Stop the attack, Kagura!" He said, holding out his hand and clutching his prayer beads with a threat. The poison insects gathered again behind her. Ritsuko winced, trying to watch the battle as Kouga tended to the spear going through her. He seemed to stare at it cluelessly, not knowing how to remove it. Her eyes widened

" Hmp. " Kagura snapped as the attack went off balance and she flicked her fan closed.

" You'd still open the hell hole, even with the insects here." She said as if she should have expected it her eyes narrowing. Miroku nodded.

"If it is the only means of protecting Kitsunu, then of course." He muttered. Her eyes narrowed,

" Humans make me sick. Come Kanna... we're leaving. I have no desire to be sucked into the monk's hand," Kagura said as she walked by Kanna and grabbed a feather from her hair and they both flew off. Kitsunu breathed heavily gasping at the end of each excruciating breath, still lying at his side, the five open wounds still bleeding continuously. Kouga finally managed to remove the spear and held Ritsuko in his arms bridal style,

"Com'on... we have to get you back to the den" He said as he ran off in a tornado of his own celerity. Miroku kneeled beside her, wrapping the rest of the wounds and re-wrapping the ones on her abdomen.

"It's going to be alright, Kitsunu," he said, lifting her up in his arms. He watched as Kouga sped off, walking away to a by a stream. He laid out the blanket in his satchel, resting Kitsunu on it. He kneeled down by the stream, washing the blood off his hands.

She stirred from her half unconscious sleep

" Miroku... " she called out softly her once firm voice cracked and her vision burry as she struggled to realize where she was, and what exactly had happened. Miroku turned his head and made his way over to her, sitting at her side. Looking down at her perplexed and restless expression.

"Can you... stay here... close to me" she asked looking up at him with glistening golden eyes. "Please... " She added wincing slightly from the pain that had attacked her as she turned to face him. Miroku nodded.

"There isn't a thing in the world I'd rather do," he said, smiling softly at her as he brushed some hair away from her eyes. She managed a weak smile as she closed her radiating amber eyes, once again reassured that he was close to her and would stay with her. She felt so drained and weak as she fell into her half unconscious sleep again. Miroku stayed beside her the whole time, waiting for her to once more awaken. Even as the sky grew dark, his eyes stayed open to make sure that no harm should come to her.

" Hey! I think I see him" a recognized female voice screamed cheerfully

" About time, stupid monk leaving without us" he answered.

"InuYasha" The girl replied nagging at his choice of words,

" Is it really the lord monk" Another girl asked trying to sound as if she didn't care,

" Yaaay! Miroku" A child chimed in. Miroku's ears perked up a little.

"Shit..." he muttered deep under his breath. They'd never leave him alone now. They came into view, and he looked up at them, each bearing their usual expressions. Kagome in her little green 'school girl outfit', as she had once called it. Kagome had long black raven black hair that she let down and an unusually pretty face. Sango wearing her traveling attire, her long sleeved white and pink shirt and her long green skirt with its continuous pattern. She had long brown hair she pulled into a ribbon at the end and small brown eyes. She also was one to be recognized for her beauty. InuYasha was wearing his usual red 'fire rat' kimono. His demon eyes an unsettling calm but his long white hair wildly let down behind him, his small white dog-ears poking through it. Shippo, a young fox kitsune, was wearing his small turquoise robe top with a vest made out of fur and little brown pants. Shippo then expertly jumped onto Miroku's head where he had usual perched when greeting some one.

" You really worried us... oh. who is that" Shippo asked looking over his head upon the still sleeping woman laid out before them.

" I thought I smelled blood. " InuYasha said looking away. Kagome only gasped in confusion and at the girl, where as Sango only looked at Miroku,

" How typical for you to be with another woman" she said coldly glaring at Miroku, her Boomerang Bone strung over her back in its normal position.

"Look, you guys don't need me anymore. Just go on without me," he said softly, not taking his eyes off of Kitsunu. Parting from them would be a hard thing, ha had become such good friends with all of them, but something wouldn't let him travel with them again. He then looked at Sango acknowledging her comment and her bitter glare.

"B-but Miroku!" Kagome said shocked she was then interrupted as Miroku shot her an equally pungent glare.

"And as for you Sango, she's more than just a woman. Heck, she's more of a woman than you'd ever hope to be. It's not just her looks that interest me, so don't you go and judge me by whom I'm with," he said, finally snapping at her. She'd deserved it for a while, and he just didn't feel in the mood to be so kind when Kitsunu lay there asleep, possibly unconscious. Kagome looked nothing more then hurt. She had been friends with Miroku for all that time they had collected jewel shards, enduring the bad and good times. For him to just leave them without warning was hard on her. Shippo looked maybe disappointed as he slumped over on Miroku's head. InuYasha, although he was stunned and maybe even confused, put on an act to appeared as if he didn't seem to care all that much. He also had a bond of friendship with him and had learned to count on him all that time, even if he didn't show it. But Sango, she was effected by this the most. She felt shocked, furious, and saddened all at the same time. Most of all she was scarred deeply by his cold words. A million questions pestering her as he finished.

"Either way" InuYasha chimed in not sounding all as surprised or upset as he was.

" The girl still has Shikon shards... Kagome led us here sensing them until we happened to run into you. " He said flatly. Sango bit the bottom of her lip, then just stomped off, without a word, all her mixed and harsh emotions to over coming to be dulled on the spot.

" Wait Sango" Kagome called after her and followed. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, not risking a ride with InuYasha. But InuYasha remained there, all he really cared about were the shards, and according to Kagome, this girl had six. Which was quite a bounty for only one person.

"Your concerns over the Shikon shards are just as great as mine, but I will not allow you to take them from an innocent woman while she lies unconscious," he said to InuYasha standing up, his staff clenched securely in hand. He held it as if he had felt threatened.

"If I'm asking anything more of you, it's that you don't harm her and be on your way."

" I will not allow my shards to be stolen," Kitsunu said coldly, sitting up and struggling greatly to do so. She breathed deeply as her eyes narrowed the golden color remaining intense. Her arms quivered and the look of strain in this simple movement portrayed in her facial expression. Looking extremely annoyed InuYasha only cracked his knuckles holding his clawed fingers out in front threateningly.

" I should seriously run you through monk."

"InuYasha that is quite enough." He said, remaining his back faced to Kitsunu, he was happy that she'd spoken, lifting his staff in front of him. Kagome then came running back and saw the conflict between them and tugged on InuYasha's shoulder, trying to pull him back,

"Stop it, InuYasha!" He tugged his arm back. "INUYASHA!" He looked at her, his eyes narrowing at her "Kagome shut up, Miroku deserves what he's about to ge"

"Sit boy"she screamed the words naturally flowing out of her mouth. As always he slammed into the ground, due to the strong word curse held over him buy his necklace, and InuYasha jumped back up and Kagome grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him along. Kitsunu only watched confused and in a pain keeping a serious expression glaring at both of them.

"I hope you know what you're doing Lord Miroku" she said, still sounding a bit hurt as she and a still upset InuYasha disappeared. Miroku nodded, replying to Kagome even thought she'd gone.

"I do know what I'm doing..." He whispered. He then turned and knelt down facing her again.

"How are you feeling, Kitsunu?" He asked with a smile.

" Better then before, I imagine... " she muttered convincingly, unable to remember much from the pervious battle, looking up at his smile and then lying back down in exasperation. The wounds had taken more out of her then she had thought.

"You still seem weak…" He said as he knelt back down at her side. "When you're a little better, I was hoping we could find a nearby village and stay there for a day or two. Get revitalized." He said.

"That... sounds great... " She said pausing for a couple seconds of silence they shared peacefully. She then blushed slightly as she added"Everything you said, was very flattering..." as she lost eye contact.

"Hmm? What did I say?" he asked. He wasn't aware she was awake when he was speaking to the others. She smiled

"Never mind... it's not important... " She said still blushing slightly as she remained lying next to him on the ground. She continued to look away from him, not wanting to see his expression. He looked down at her.

"If you mean the things I said to my friends, it was all true." He said. "And if InuYasha had even tried to harm you, I would've opened my wind tunnel in an instant," she smiled softly looking up at him again.

" You're doing all of this for me…" She said softly closing her eyes. "You're too kind…"

"As are you, Kitsunu..." He said, watching as she drifted back into slumber. She would be well soon and they could start moving again.

" Miroku... can you do me one more favor" she asked breaking the silence. Miroku was a bit startled, as he'd thought she were asleep.

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

" Will you..." She stopped think of how to rephrase her request, "hold me… like you have the nights before" She asked a little nervous as she blushed asking such a thing. Miroku's cheeks gathered a bit of pinkness.

"Oh, if, that's… what you want," He said, the pinkness becoming a bit more visible. He lifted her a bit; they were both kneeling, their bodies close together as he held her close. Leaning against the base of a large tree for support. His cheeks were now more of a scarlet color.

" Miroku...I wanted to say this before, but, I have never been truly happy until I met you," she said still blushing, but feeling relaxed where she was, in his arms.

"You're happy even as wounded as you are?" He asked, quizzical as to where all this affection was coming from.

"Even with my wounds... when I'm with you. I just feel, like nothing matters" she said softly as her blush increased. Miroku moved her forward slightly, their faces close together. After a few quiet moments, he pressed his lips gently to hers, sending a chill up his spine. She gave into the infatuation that had been brought upon her, as it took away everything that was bothering her, the pain, including the thoughts and things she hid within herself. Miroku deepened the kiss slightly, not wanting to get into too much, as she was wounded. After what seemed like forever, she broke away, and fell leaning on his shoulder again, a new feeling being brought upon her, one she would have never realized, until this perfect moment. Miroku smiled, hugging her close to him.

"Kitsunu..." He whispered smoothly into her ear, then pausing. He so desperately wanted to say those three small words, but he couldn't do it. Not yet. It would ruin everything.

"You should get some rest, Lady Kitsunu," He continued.

"What about you" She asked looking up into his unreadable eyes.

"You haven't slept..." She added

"I'd rather make sure you aren't harmed. I can sleep when we get to the village so someone is there to protect you." He said.

" Miroku. " she said softly almost whispering, she also wanted to say something so simple... but she couldn't.

"Thank you... " She finally finished her statement. But not how she wanted to.

"You're welcome, Kitsunu. Now rest. Tomorrow, we'll go ahead to the nearest village." He said. She smiled and closed her eyes as he finished speaking and falling asleep with his arms still wrapped carefully around her. Her wounds and everything had taken so much out of her. Miroku leaned back against the tree keeping his arms around her as the night wasted away, waiting patiently for the next sunrise. He didn't dare fall asleep; he needed to keep a watchful eye over Kitsunu, who he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with. The sun began to creep over the horizon as the sky was painted with pastels. Smearing pinks, oranges, light purples and a cheery yellow across the large canvas. Kitsunu stirred slightly from her peaceful rest, her eyes fluttering open. Miroku yawned as he saw her waking up.

"Good morning." He said, releasing her from his tender hold over her. She struggled to stand up, able to sit straight up without that much effort, but there still was a nagging pain at her wounds. She returned a smile.

"Good morning Miroku... " She said a bit more cheery then her voice had allowed for such a long time.

"Are you able to start walking?" He asked, giving her room to move. She struggled slightly to stand but barely managed without leaning on anything " Yes. I think I can manage. " She replied looking a bit more serious but still smiling weakly.

"Would you like me to help?" He asked, standing close to her so she could use him once more for support.

"Thank you... " She said after she found herself leaning her wounded side on his side slightly, not leaning as much as she had before, but still in need of a slight bit of help. For a while, they just walked, and few words exchanged. Finally, they reached a nearby village, having no clue that InuYasha and his groups were in the same village.


End file.
